Harry Potter and the summer after
by doe82
Summary: after Harry;s fith year he's been doing some thinking. He helps Ramus with his gref as well as Tonks. he becomes closer to Ramus and Tonks, While training and getting himself ready for what's to come. Things are changing and Harry will be help things alon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** 1

On privet drive everything was normal and that's how the tenets liked it. In fact they took pride in it, maybe too much so. Number four was the same with the exception of one occupent. Harry potter is not normal, he is a wizard. His parents were murdered by a evil wizard which is how he ended up living with his aunt and uncle on privet drive. The headmaster of his school brought him there when he became the first to survive the killing curse.

Harry has just returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardty. He was lying on his bed thinking about what had happened at the department of mysteries when he had tried to stop his godfather from being torchered at the hands of his parents murderer. However, voltmort tricked him by using his weakness being a person who happens to care. His godfather wasn't there until he had found out that Harry was in trouble and went to protect him from getting hurt. Harry and the friends that followed him were not surverly injered. However Sirius Harry's godfather ended up getting killed. " its all my fault, he wouldn't have died if it weren't for me. I could have done many things different." Harry was blaming himself even though he knew others could have done things differently as well.

Harry had been thinking a lot sense he got back for the headmasters office where he was told less then an hour after he lost his one parental figure that he was the only one who could defeat the dark lord voltamort. " I either have to be murdered or become a murderer. Just what I always wanted to be" Harry said sarcastically to himself. Dumblerdoor is off his rocker he thought, I mean I'm just a kid with needs like everyone in my class. Although, a 15 year old killing a powerful self-perclamed lord is more likely then love being the power the dark lord knows not. What does he want me to do kiss old voldy to death? He's known about this prophese sense before I was born you would think he would train me so I was ready when the time came. The thing about Albus Dumbledore is that he's a manipulator. He has been manipulating me sense my first year. I am a little more slythern then I let on, just like I know and remember more than I let on. Sirius friend Ramus Lupin was our defense against the dark arts teacher my third year but no one knows that I remember him and Sirius from when I was a baby. I don't know everything I would like about my parents but I do have some memories of them. I also have memories about being friends with Neville Longbottom after we were introduced by our parents.

Neville's parents were torchered by lord voldys de's making him an ophen as well. Are parents had gone into hiding together so we could still play together. Of course not even Neville knows I know this because then the great Albus might erase my memories "for the greater good". Neville was obligated after his parents were found but sense dumbledore doesn't know we were together he also doesn't know I saw it to. I supose he at least tried to wipe my mind but wasn't succesful. I wonder if Tonks is on "weapon" watch tonight.

Harry tried to be very quiet going down the stairs and out the door least he be caught. In the back yard Harry said "Tonks are you on duty tonight, if not then who is. I want some type of intelligent conversation and I cant get that inside." "It's me Harry" Tonks said taking her invisibility clock off. "prove it, turn your hair blue" Harry said trying to be careful. Tonks turned her hair blue sat down and asked " what's up Harry? How are you holding up after what happened?" " I'm dealing a little, taking it a step at a time. I was wondering if you could give something to Ramus for me because I don't think he will be taking it that well and if I can help I d like to.

The three of us are the main people who lost him, if we cant help each other through it how can we help ourselves or understand what a lot of people will be going through soon?" Tonks looks impressed " you know Harry for a teenager you've got a good grasp on this. Of course I'll give Ramus your letter and I want to make this clear to you, I will be hear if you need me for anything grieving, talking, or advice even if Dumbledore doesn't like it. Your still a kid you shouldn't have to do any of this on your own, even if you don't come to me, ask for help if you need it. A lot of people only care about you because you're the boy who lived or because you're a weapon but not everyone and I would like a chance to prove to you that that's not why I care. I also know for a fact that it's not why Ramus cares for you either he cares because you're his cub and it's defiantly not because you're his last link to the past," she said while looking in his eyes.

Harry whipped a tear away while saying " thanks Tonks, I really needed to hear that. As for my grasp on this at the moment I'm just trying to ignore my emotions and speak logicly. I know you hate your first name but can I call you… never mind." "call me what? You can ask or tell me anything Harry I'll keep it to myself and I wont laugh. We need to be as honest as we can for this to work. Okay?" Tonks promised. " can I call you aunt Dora," Harry asked shyly "I think it will remind me that someone does care for me just Harry I'm not really used to that, but I hope one day I will be." "Yes Harry, but only you can call me aunt Dora," aunt Dora said her eyes sparkling "you should go inside and get some sleep my shift is up in five minutes and mad eye will be annoyed at us for not being vigulant constently." she finished grinning. "goodnight aunt Dora and thanks" Harry said getting up. "sweet dreams Harry, I will give your letter to Ramus when I get back to headquerts, he should be alone then." aunt Dora said putting the clock back on as the back door shut. Harry fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and for the first night sense the department of mysteries actually had good dreams of being cared for instead of the usual nightmares with feelings of guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tonks waited for mad eye to switch sifts with her, then the second she made sure it was him she disparted to grimald place where she knew Ramus would be up and waiting to see if Harry was being treated okay even if it's only been a half a day sense he last saw him. "hey tonks," Ramus said as soon as she walked in the kitchen " how's Harry okay? Being treated good so far?" ramus asked anxsely.

When Tonks made sure they were alone she put up silencing spells and a locking charm on the door. " Harry asked me to give you this, and he is doing fine so far but I still don't trust those muggles." Tonks said giving him Harry's letter while thinking of the conversation she had with Harry. She sat down after getting something to drink to watch as Ramus read the letter take out his wand say something she didn't quite catch, continued reading, mumbled something else then handed her the letter. When she finished she looked up at Ramus who looked deep in thought and said " please don't tell me you have to think about if you blame him for Sirius death or not because he isn't to blame and we have got to make him realize that. Not to mention you need to make him understand that you don't hate him and never could!"

Ramus looked up bemused "that's not what I was thinking about, no I don't blame him, I don't hate him and I couldn't. However mad eye is on watch tonight we wont get by him. Two I was thinking how interesting he got what Sirius would probably want us to do so quickly after he died while still grieving and letting me know I still can have fun, laugh, and grieve without give up the other stuff. Third I was thinking that he is more of a munderer then he let on or then we ever expected." Ramus said proudly. Tonks looked confused by the last part so Ramus took pity on her, took out his wand taped the parchment still in her hand while saying " I solomly swear I'm up to no good".

Tonks looked at the parchment gasped, read what was origonaly hid from her eyes and laughed at the end because it seemed like something she knew Sirius would have done had he still been alive. "Well" she said laughing " I guess I don't need to guess how he came up with the nickname he asked to call me." "What did he ask to call you?" Ramus asked couriously "Aunt Dora but only Harry can call me that" Tonks said looking curious. "What?" Ramus asked. Tonks blushed and asked " was I that obvious?" It was Ramus's time to laugh while answering " Yes apparently we both were". "kingsly is on duty in about 2 hours we can go then and talk to him." Ramus said calming down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry had woke up the next morning actually feeling rested. He went down stars to make his family breakfast along with himself before going on a run. He figured if he was going to fight in a war then he might as well have all the advantages he could get, exspecally because he wanted to survive it. When he got back he realized he had nothing to do until the next shift change as then it was aunt Dora's turn again and she would talk to him. He thought it would be better for him to keep busy so he started reading some of his school text books.

When it was time for the switch he went to the park thinking it would be better if his family did not see aunt Dora. He loved to sit by the pond down a path as most people didn't go there so he could think or in this case talk in privet. Harry was skipping rocks when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned around with his wand at the ready but not visable in case it was a muggle. When he saw Aunt Dora and Uncle moony he relaxed a little but not completely. With his wand pointing at Aunt Dora Harry said "change your hair to the color I asked you to last night." Aunt Dora made her hair blue and sat down next to him saying "this is Ramus but I'd perfer you ask him a question to prove it for your own peace of mind." " What memory did I first try to use for congering a protronus?" "the first time you flew on a broom, cub" Uncle Moony said sitting on the side of Harry that was still free.

Harry put his wand away as he turned around relaxing but not putting his guard down. He knew that even with two people he trusted around that putting his guard down wasn't safe. "Harry there is no way I hate you, and I never could" Uncle Moony started " I also don't blame you for Sirius's death. You cant think about the what if ' s because that will just drive you crazy, and it wont give you answers. Yes, you greave you remember and you be glad you had the time that you did with the one you lost. As much as we all hate it death is apart of life, but if you don't take risks are you really living, really alive?" Uncle moony questioned. "no" Harry answered " it's like not having someone to love you or someone to love, you don't have anything to live for your just wasting away. It's also the same as not having dreams, not having anything to look forward to, or hope for. Without hope there isn't anything. Well there might still be disappointment."

"no there wouldn't be" Aunt Dora said as Uncle Moony was gaping like a fish, "you cant have one without the other because you wouldn't know what the other was" "like good and evil?" asked Harry "if we didn't know what was good then how would we know if something's, someone, or actions are evil?" "exactly Harry" Uncle Moony said coming back to himself and shaking off his shock, "things have to balance each other wise nothing would work or make sense in anyway." " so" Harry started " does dumbledor know you're here" "No" uncle Moony said "and even if he tried to stop me I still would have came your more important to me then the "greater good".

AN: i know where i'm going with this but i'm having trobble switching senses from this one to the next. if anyone has any idea's i'd be greatful for the help as i really want to continue the story. all sugestions will be considered and cited in my next chapter. thank you in advance, and if you have an idea just leave it in a review or e-mail me-lots of love doe82


End file.
